Anne's Amulet
by Kristina Maria
Summary: The crew search for Anne Boleyns Amulet which gives the wearer the power to enchant and control people. It will have a romance but not sure between who yet, either Myka/Pete or Myka/Helena, maybe both,you pick. Will be an ongoing story not just a chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A long velvet curtain was yanked back revealing a young woman, around 30 standing frustrated arms crossed, a vastly revealing frown appearing on her delicately sculpted face. "I'm not wearing this" she wined

"Yes you are" replied a man sitting in a chair across from the changing room "And to be honest if i had that rocking body then I'd be walking round naked all day, at least your wearing something". The girl began to blush in response to the compliment. The man soon followed in the overwhelming rush of blood to the face, "Not that i think your hot or would ever consider being a woman" the girl began to giggle as she pictured the man dressed and impersonating Marilyn Monroe. She shook her head and turned to face the mirror, swiveling and shaking he hips as the lengths of the silver beaded material swung back and forth in canon.

"Come on Myk's". She shot round glaring at the man with extreme frustration, she smacked her foot on the floor and crossed her arms, acting almost like a child, "Pete don't call me that"

"What, that's your name isn't it" he smirked.

"I hate it, my name is Myka, My-ka not Myk's.

Pete raised his hands as if surrendering from the line of fire. "Sorry My-ka"

"Good" she smiled before once again spinning and gazing into the mirror. Pete stood and rubbed his hands together closely as if trying to generate heat "Come on Myka lets go have some fun, we've got work to do" Pete bounded out of the changing room while Myka continued staring at herself in dissatisfaction before letting out a small sigh.

"Come on Cinderella, let's go to the ball" beamed Pete from outside, Myka snapped out of her trance, grabbed her waiting tray and followed Pete in pursuit out of the room without a backward glance.


	2. Chapter 2

Myka circled the room offering drinks to random strangers while speaking quietly into her hidden microphone. "Main halls clear"

"So is the side room" smirked Pete. Myka continued walking around keeping an eye out for any disturbances, her hand often covering her bare stomach in an attempt to avoid staring. "The teetons look great tonight Myka" Myka winced at the comment; she didn't like it when people talked about her body. "Imagine I'm punching you right now"

"Ouch!" yelled Pete "I just walked into a door".

Myka began to giggle loudly but then all of a sudden the smile fell from her face, she saw something familiar, someone familiar, someone she shouldn't be seeing at all.

"Myka are you ok?" echoed Pete down the microphone.

"Yes Pete I'm fine" she replied cautiously not wanting to worry her partner, "Why" she asked.

"Well you'd stopped talking for longer than 20 seconds, that never happens plus normally when I hurt myself you're the first to mock" Myka released a small smile.

"I can tease you if you want"

"No, no I'm good" he stumbled "I'm going to the bathroom, over and out"

The break from having Pete in her head meant that Myka could confront the "problem" which wouldn't be hard seeming that the "problem" was striding straight towards her.

The fabric of her long red dress clung tightly to her enviable curves, the clothing moving gracefully like the woman who wore it. She came to a sudden halt, barely a foot in front of Myka, her raven black hair flowing softly past her shoulders, the tips of the curls gently teasing her shoulder blades. A smile crept onto her porcelain features, warmth being projected from her dark enchanting eyes. "Myka" she smiled revealing her pearly white teeth.

"Helena" Myka replied cautiously unsure of what the woman was doing there and what her intentions were. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you silly" A frown overtook Myka's face while Helena's eyes scanned Myka's body, "Lovely dress" she smirked in her prominently English accent followed by a wink. Myka's arms wrapped tightly around her midriff as her eyes fell to the floor. "Don't be shy dear" commented Helena, Myka's eyes began to rise as the frown returned to her fine features.

"Myka, you there" Pete's voice once again echoed through Myka's head, he was back from his little toilet break. Myka spoke softly into her microphone, keeping her eyes focused on Helena, not removing them for even a moment. "I'm here Pete; I think you should meet me in the ballroom" she sighed "Now"

"Ok Myk's, I'm on my way"

"Pete"

"Yes, yes, I know Myka not Myk's"

"Good boy". Myka began to grin mindlessly. Helena's eyes began to squint as her head tilted slightly to the side, she saw something in Myka, Pete's words had seemed to of affected her more than they should, not the words themselves as Pete was intellectually inadequate of creating such language which would affect a literary genius like Myka but the feelings that were behind the word, they had touched Myka somehow.

A sudden screech came from behind Helena. Both women snapped out of their thoughts and spun to face the excruciating noise. A woman stood across the room screaming, loud and constant. Hands covered ears in an attempt to block out the sound. The screaming suddenly stopped as the woman began to speak:

"**Good Christian people, I am come hither to die, for according to the law and by the law I am judged to die and therefore I will speak nothing against it. I am come hither to accuse no man nor to speak anything of that, where of I am accused and condemned to die and thus I take my leave of the world and of you all and I heartily desire you all to pray for me"**

The woman then collapsed to the floor as a wave of exasperated gasps swept the room. Within seconds a tall muscular man ran towards the woman and yanked a necklace from her neck, he stood, glanced at Myka and Helena before running away. It was at that point Pete finally arrived, food in hand.

"What took you so long" whined Myka

"Cookies" he replied simply, mouth full to the brim causing little pieces of food to tumble out of his wide open mouth and onto the floor. He had the doggy look on his face like he had been told of for doing something he didn't understand. Myka simply sighed, this was Pete, why would she expect any different, she then turned and strode over to the woman leaving Pete to figure out what had happened on his own. She fell onto her knees upon arrival, grimacing at the blood trickling from the woman's neck from what seemed to be a direct slice and placed 2 fingers on what clear skin she could find before trying the woman's wrist, soon announcing "She's dead". The room once again fell silent as the party guests began to think about what had just happened at their high class event.

Myka strolled slowly back towards Pete and Helena who stood directly in front of one and other staring into each other's eyes, venom being spat as their word flew from their mouths. "Well I don't trust you" bellowed Pete. Obviously Myka had picked up the end of the conversation and if it weren't it soon would be. "Well it's a good thing I don't need you to trust me" Helena smirked back.

"Ok guys, back to your corners" sighed Myka bored with the arguments which always seemed to follow any interaction between these two. Both Pete and Helena twisted to face Myka, arms loosening and falling to their sides aching from the tight arm crossing which preceded it.

"We should probably get going, we don't want to get caught in the middle of the police investigation which is bound to surround this case" Myka stopped to think for a second before continuing with her orders, " we'll call Artie and Claudia from the car, there's defiantly something very.." Myka paused once again "Artifacy" suggested Pete "Artifacy about all this" Myka finished, smiling at Pete's imaginative vocabulary, or lack of it. Pete mirrored the smile. Myka turned and began walking towards the large marble arc which lead to the hall exit. Pete swivelled to face Helena "Goodbye" he spat rather elegantly in an attempt to mock the composure in which Helena held herself.

"No" Myka sang from across the room, "She's coming too". Helena shot Pete a smug satisfactory grin before following Myka toward the exit, striding confidently with her arms swinging gently at her sides. Pete let out a large grunt of frustration before following the 2 woman towards the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

The large SUV pulled up once again to the old, rusty building emerging from the miniature mountain. All was the same. The 2 agents and their associate exited the vehicle to be greeted by nothing but silence. Myka let out a small sigh as she stared transfixed by the Warehouses hardened outer shell, externally it was rather dreary but it was what's hidden within that caused Myka's mind to become excited. Helena placed her hand onto the small of Myka's back, pushing her forward just an inch in an attempt to force her further ahead, the push worked as Myka began to stroll lightly towards the Warehouses front door. Helena shot Pete a triumphant smile forcing Pete to scowl back. "Myka" he responded "Can I talk to you for a minute, alone"

Myka pulled away from Helena's grasp and floated over towards him. "What's wrong Pete?"

A frown appeared on Pete's face "How did you know something was wrong?"

"I know you Pete" she smiled "Perhaps too well if you ask me"

Pete began to blush as he remembered the time he and alternate Myka got "friendly" in Vegas. It may not have been the real Myka but it sure as hell looked like her and hopefully it felt like her too.

"Pete" Myka snapped. Obviously Pete had been enjoying that day dream a little too much if he was caught gazing into space, "Right, sorry" he replied shuddering his head as if attempting to shake loose the memories.

"I don't want her here" Pete finally managed to whisper.

"I know you don't, I'm not even sure if I do but..." Pete interrupted before Myka could finish the sentence, "I know you want her here, you were depressed for ages after Sykes blew her up". Myka fidgeted for a moment as she recalled the horrific explosion which destroyed the Warehouse. Thankfully Artie was able to use Macpherson's watch to go back in time and alter the past but unfortunately the watch was unable to erase the memories of those who used it. Soon after the past was rewritten Helena had vanished, this was the first time anyone had seen her in almost 6 months. "Fine" Myka surrendered "I've missed her ok, she's the only female friend I have who isn't a teenager and who actually understands and shares my love of literature"

Pete relaxed his body, he felt sorry for Myka but still this woman could not be trusted. "I understand Myk's, but why did she run away after everything"

"I don't know" Myka shrugged, ignoring once again the misuse of an abbreviation of her name. "Maybe she was scared the Regents were going to erase her memory again, I really don't know, but at least she's back, that's got to mean something.

"Fine" Pete sulked, crossing his arms in dissatisfaction.

"Pete" Myka responded, gently putting her hand to his stubbled cheek. Her touch sent tingles down his spine and through his body causing it to relax further, allowing his arms to drop to his sides.

"Trust me" she smiled, softly caressing his face.

"I do" he replied, mirroring the smile which she projected, "I just don't trust her". Pete gazed into Myka's eyes, unsure on the exact colour until a loud unnatural cough came from behind them. "Can we please go inside?, it's bloody freezing out here". Helena was staring at the pair, not at all happy with the intimacy being shared in the situation.

"Right, of course" Myka chimed before removing her hand from Pete's cheek and turning to face Helena, blinking repeatedly in an attempt to gain control of the situation, overruling anything that had just happened. "Let's go" she demanded, striding heavily towards the Warehouse doors.

The 3 agents exploded into Artie's office, Pete once again was yelling Artie's name, sounding louder than a fire bell next to your ear, "ARTIE, ARTIE" Pete screeched. "Marco"

"I'm not a dog or a child" stated Artie from behind Pete, who swung to see the old man glaring at him through his equally as old glasses.

"Alright, alright, sorry, sheesh what is it with people and making me apologise"

"It's because you're always wrong" interrupted Helena in an extremely certain tone.

"It's because you're always wrong" mimicked Pete, adding a rather annoying whining sound to the statement in childish revenge for the original comment.

"Oh do grow up" she retorted angrily.

"Well I'd rather be childish than 180 years old"

"145 actually, I was born in 1866 you twat, obviously you're not very good at History or Math" she stopped for a moment to think how to continue before saying " or maybe we should just say things you're good at instead of things you're not good at, I'm sure the list will be much shorter.

Artie looked up from the file he was reading and over his glasses before turning to Myka, "They've been like this all day, haven't they?"

"Yes" Myka replied bluntly, arms folded as if bored with the whole process.

"OK, OK" yelled Artie, allowing his left hand to fly into the air, "Come on"

Pete turned to Artie and squinted his eyes slightly, "How come you're not surprised she's here" Pete asked pointing at Helena, confused by the whole situation.

A smile crept onto Helena's face as she began to rock back and forth in pleasure before coming to an abrupt halt unsure of what inspired her to do it in the first place. Artie turned towards his desk before mumbling an almost silent explanation. "Mrs Fredrick came by earlier and said that H.G. had been re-reinstated as a Warehouse agent"

"WHAT" both Pete and Myka yelled in unison. "Why didn't you tell us?" asked Myka, taking a step towards Artie. Helena began to scowl firmly, unsure of why Myka seemed frustrated, she thought if anyone was going to be happy about her return it would and should be Myka.

"You weren't here" Artie offered up meekly.

"You could have called, emailed, texted" Myka continued.

"Well I'm sorry" Artie concluded hoping that that would be the end of the conversation.

"Fine" replied Myka with no sign of rebellion.

"Ok" continued Pete glancing at Myka to see if she planned on continuing the argument but with no sign of action he carried on. "But it would of been nice if you called, that's all I'm saying" raising both hands into the air as if in retreat. He turned and scowled at Helena before moving to the nearest chair, slumping into it previous to raising his feet to the nearest table. It was at this point Claudia rammed into the room while flinging herself onto Arties chair, allowing herself to spin a couple of times before coming to a complete stop. "H.G." she beamed, raising both hands into the air in a double fist pump.

"Hello Claudia, it's lovely to see you again"

"Likewise" Claudia replied in an effort at an English accent.

"Claudia" bellowed Artie in an attempt to block Pete getting involved and starting another argument on how the British beauty was affecting the "easily influenced" teenager. "Concentrate, please"

"Right chief, sorry" she replied giving Artie a small salute, "Where was I?"

"You hadn't started" smirked Pete

"Ok" she nodded "So let's start and the very beginning"


	4. Chapter 4

"You know just before the woman died she spoke a small passage" Claudia began

"Yes"

"I didn't understand a word she said" Pete responded, causing both Myka and Helena to exhale a sigh in defeat.

"What, were not all English geniuses like you two"

"It's old English" interrupted Claudia, almost as if sensing another argument brewing between Helena and Pete.

"How do you know what she said?" frowned Myka, she knew it was a stupid question, she was Claudia, she was a genius, why wouldn't she know.

"I hacked into the surveillance recording from the evening, copied the file and deleted the original, there was too much footage of you 3 for my liking, we don't need the police sniffing around you guys"

"Thanks" nodded Myka, knowing that there wasn't going to be a response from the other two, both of whom were already pre-occupied scowling at the other.

Claudia smiled, grateful for the recognition before swivelling around on her chair, collection 3 files along the way and continuing to turn until she had reached a full 360. She handed a file to each of the 3 agents before Artie began to explain the content.

"The passage was originally spokes by a one Anne Boleyn"

"Who?" Pete interrupted

"The second wife of King Henry VIII, she was beheaded for adultery" Helena grinned, rather pleased with her answer to the question.

Pete's eyes widened, still unsure of whom this Anne character was. Myka saw the confusion in his eyes and decided to continue Helena's explanation in Pete talk, a way he might understand.

"The chubby ginger English dude with 6 wives, father of Bloody Mary"

"Wait, do you mean Jonathan Rhys Myer's character in The Tudors."

"Yes Pete, King Henry Tudor" Myka sighed, even though it wasn't American history she had hoped that he would of known who Anne was without the aid of a fictional television programme but it was Pete, what did she expect.

"Who?" asked Helena, confusion being projected from her features, similar to the expression Pete had show just moments earlier. Helena was the opposite of Pete, extremely well read but almost clueless when it came to the real world, but what did they expect she was born in the 1800's.

"Not again" mumbled Artie, slumping less than gracefully into the nearest chair, knowing that it could be a while before they could continue with the task at hand. He allowed them to chat for a short while they deserved a little break and to be honest he found Helena's unknowing reactions rather amusing.

"You've never heard of Jonathan Rhys Myers" Pete yelled angry at the thought. "Who are you?"

"Helena Wells" she responded, obviously not understanding that it was more a statement than a question.

"Are you really that moronic that you are unable to retain the knowledge of my name?" she spat back, venom dripping from every word.

"Never mind" Pete exhaled, not seeing the point in explaining what he meant to the rather annoying woman.

"He's an actor" stated Myka, smiling softly at the clueless woman. She was almost like a child; she had her own thoughts and ideas but knew little of the world which surrounded her.

"I think we have all 4 season of The Tudors and DVD at home"

"Perhaps we can watch it together"

"Sure" Myka responded not picking up the hope in Helena's voice.

"Oh but one thing, is it American?"

"No, it's British" but before she could ask Helena why it mattered her question was already answered.

"Oh good, it rather annoys me when a recreation of English history has a cast of whom use an American accent and don't even try to sound or act like the character actually would. From my experience, though little of it there is, Americans often tend to keep their accents."

"Example?" asked Pete, sitting up in his seat just waiting to pounce on Helena for her response.

"Oh Pete, why would I give an example? that would just be rude and rather cruel if you ask me, I am not one to judge and things are obviously different now from my day. Did you know there is a thing called Blu-Ray"

Pete slumped back into his chair which seemed to be absorbing him with its cushioning. It was not worth the hassle to explain what Blu-Ray was to her.

"Anyway" began Artie, getting quite bored of this particular conversation, "back to the case, continue Claudia"

"Right, yes, of course, well you said a necklace was taken from the victim's body, yes?

"Yeah" replied Myka as she crossed her arms and began to frown, "Why"

"Well" Claudia started before spinning to face the computer and pressing a few keys.

"Did it look like this?" she asked sliding away from the screen to show an image of a pearl necklace with a golden B hanging from it. The 3 field agents stepped forward to get a closer look at the image.

"Yeah, it did" stated Myka, surprised that Claudia had found it so fast.

"It has tear drop pearls dropping from the B like the once the woman wore"

They all turned to face Claudia who was grinning. Myka sighed and stepped back, thinking for a moment.

"But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Yep" replied Claudia, sliding back in front of the computer.

"Surveillance footage showed a clear image of the necklace as well as Pete stuffing his face with god knows what." Claudia shook her head remembering that shocking image, it was worse than the dead body.

"Put that together with the Anne Boleyn freaky death passage and we have ourselves an artefact" she continued, spinning around continuously on her chair, before coming to a quick halt at the sight of Pete's face.

"Death passage?" he asked, swallowing a rather over dramatised gulp.

"Yep" nodded Claudia "It was part of what Anne said before they chopped of her head" Claudia swung her arm in an axe like movement.

"Explaining the slice mark on the victims neck, like it had been axed" Myka began to nod, Helena soon mimicking the action.

"Exactly"

"So what we will be looking for is Anne's Amulet, be careful we don't know exactly what it does yet" Artie began, Claudia soon interrupting him.

"You know other than kill ya"

"Amulet?" asked Myka

"Yeah, it sounded cooler than necklace" Claudia shrugged, happily admitting that she had named it.

"Ok but what do we do now?" asked Pete

"That's where I come in again" Claudia soon began grinning and typing once again at the keyboard.

"This my friend is James Riley, look familiar?" Helena stepped forward and looked at the screen.

"Yes, he's the man who stole the Amulet." Helena shot a look at Myka, inviting her forward to confirm her allegation. Myka accepted the offering and walked closer to the screen, arms still crossed she confirmed the accusation.

"Yeah it is. Do we know much about him?"

Claudia began pressing the keys once again causing a full profile of this James fellow to pop up.

"James Jacob Riley, born October 12th 1984 in Warwick, England, American father, English mother, he studied History and Archaeology at Durham University, graduation in 2006, he now works for his father in London as assistant MD of his company" Claudia explained "Obviously there's some serious family pressure there, going from History to running a business is a bit of an unusual jump"

"So how did he get the Amulet?"Pete asked.

"We don't know" replied Artie "We should probably ask him, Where is he now?" he glanced at Claudia hoping that she could give him an answer.

"He just bought a plane ticket from Austin to New York on one of his credit cards, I'll book you 3 on the next flight to New York " Claudia paused for a moment, typing vigorously at her keyboard, "The next flight leaves in 6 hours, you better start getting ready"

"But what do we do once we reach New York" asked Pete, unsure of how the next few days were going to go.

"Find James" stated Artie before leaving the office.

Claudia stood and handed the 3 freshly printed tickets to Myka.

"I'll track him as best I can with the surveillance and spending history, hopefully we can find out where he is staying, I'll call you if I find anything", she shot Pete a small smile before positioning herself back in her chair, facing the computer, "Play nice" she yelled as the 3 agents began to walk towards the door.

"I can't promise anything" Pete replied before exiting, Helena hot on his trail. Myka released a loud sigh; "It's going to be a long trip" she then followed out the door in pursuit of the almost like squabbling sibling who preceded her.

"Have fun Myka, good luck" echoed Claudia just before she left. Myka turned her head just enough to see the young girl.

"Thanks Claud, I'm going to need it".


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Myka did when she returned to the B&B was jump in the shower. Her suitcase lay untouched next to her bed. Though most would just throw their clothes onto the floor, Myka did not like mess and refused to just leave them spread out on the ground, this is why they lay neatly folded on the chair in front of her extremely organised desk. The door to the bathroom was left slightly open; Myka did not like being trapped in a bathroom, a bad childhood incident.

The water gently hit her face, turning the almost ivory complexion a light shade of red, continuing downwards, cascading down her body, covering every inch of her enviably feminine figure before loudly hitting the base.

Pete had just returned from a cookie run when he decided to drop in on Myka. His free hand reached out to grab the bedroom doorknob, turning it and giving it a good shove. The puff of air created by the opening of the door flew across the room giving the parallel bathroom door a little push until it was just over half way open. Pete then walked into the room focusing more on the last piece of cookie he was shovelling into his rather large mouth than what welcomed him. He lifted his head expecting to see Myka lying on the bed, book in hand, scowling at him for his unannounced entrance but that definitely was not the case. His jaw seemed to drop as his arms fell limp, small pieces of cookie dropping from his wide open mouth and onto Myka's freshly swept floor. His gaze lay transfixed on the goddess in the next room, never leaving her for a moment.

Myka did not notice that the door had opened or that Pete was standing only a few metres away gawking at her. The noise of the shower and the water hitting the floor made it almost impossible for Myka to hear anything. Her head tilted back to wash of the remnants of the shampoo which clung to her scalp.

Pete exhaled sharply, he had never seen Myka like this, so open yet so comfortable. She obviously had not noticed him yet. Pete knew that is was wrong to stare at a woman while she bathed, especially a woman who did not know that he were there, but he could not help it. For so long he had secretly longed for Myka, hoped and prayed for the day he could run his fingers through that long luscious hair, tease his tongue against her skin or feel her heated gaze upon his own body but either time or circumstance had always got in the way of him ever making an advance. It didn't matter anyway. Even if neither factor was in play he could never do anything about his feelings, Myka did not feel that way about him, she had made that perfectly clear last year when they thought that they had slept together. She seemed truly disgusted at the idea of them being intimate, so Pete did not bother arguing with her, if he had told her how he felt and she had shot him down, like he knew she would, their friendship would be ruined, making working together almost impossible. The only outcome would be one of them leaving and he did not want that. He would rather have Myka in his life as a friend than not at all, even though it physically hurt to be around her without touching her. This is why he could not remove his eyes, he would never be able to touch her like that, to feel her heartbeat next to his, so this was the closest thing he could get, staring at her while she showered. Pete sighed again; sickened by the thoughts running through his mind as well as what he was physically doing.

"Looks like we have a peeping Tom ... or Pete"

Pete jumped and turned to see Helena standing just behind him. She had probably just walked past the room and happened to catch Pete red handed or perhaps more red faced, it did not even cross his mind that Helena had probably popped in to see Myka and was transfixed by the image herself.

"I...um...it's not...um...I wasn't" he gave up on the effort to explain himself and just sighed.

"Rather attractive isn't she?" grinned Helena, seeing the sadness in Pete's enlarged `puppy got caught` eyes.

"That's an understatement" Pete could not remove his eyes from his feet, they suddenly seemed incredibly interesting, hoping to avoid eye contact with Helena.

"True" Helena replied, actually understanding how Pete felt. Instead of responding Pete flopped onto Myka's bed, out of sight from where Myka was. Helena followed in the action, neither remembering that Myka was showering just next door and could walk out at any moment. Though to be honest they really didn't care, they could make up some lame excuse that they were waiting to talk to her before suggesting they talk later as Myka would be less that adequately dressed, giving both time to figure out a conversation topic later.

"Do you like Myka?" Helena asked Pete, already knowing the answer but turning to face him slightly anyway.

"Maybe"

"Why haven't you told her?" Helena continued.

"How could I, she's my partner" Pete threw his arms in the air rather dramatically, frustrated by the conversation already.

"So, it's not like she hasn't dated her partner before"

"Exactly and he died so she's not going to go there again" Pete whined becoming more depressed with every word.

"You might as well try, she might surprise you"

"But..."

"No buts Mr Lattimer" Helena turned and faced the bathroom, "Now go before you get caught"

Pete stood and began to walk towards the door, turning his head to face Helena.

"Thanks for trying H.G, maybe you're not so cucu after all", Pete took one last look at Myka then strolled out the door. Helena smiled to herself.

"_Or maybe I am"_ she thought to herself, "_I do like a bit of competition, even if it is only Pete"._

The water stopped flowing from within the bathroom as Myka stepped gently out of the shower, making sure that both feet were positioned securely on the shower mat. She raped a towel around her body which barely reached half way down her thigh, using another towel to remove any excess water from her hair. A brush lay on the side of the cabinet which Myka picked up and combed through her hair, untangling any knots along the way, allowing her hair to fall straight down her back unlike its normal dry and curly counterpart. The brush was replaced just to the right of where Myka had found it. The beauty then turned and walked through the bathroom frame, not even noticing that the gap between the door and the wall was a lot larger than when she left it.

"Myka" beamed Helena once she had entered the room. Myka froze at the sight of the woman, eyes widening with nerves, she was suddenly pushed back into being her usual self conscious self.

"Helena, w...what are you...you doing here?" she stumbled.

"Oh relax Myka, please, that dear in a head light look, no matter how cute it is, is not how I want you to react to my presence."

Myka shook her head and walked over to her cabinet opposite the bed, opening a draw to collect her hair dryer and straightners. Helena gazed admiringly at Myka from behind, her long legs glistening from the water that had not yet been removed. Both appliances were then dropped on the bed, Myka then continued to collect some clothes from the large cupboard and returned to the bathroom to dry off and dress. Helena lay back on Myka's bed, staring at the ceiling, she hopped that this would be the sight she would be seeing more of, even if it did look almost exactly the same as the view from her bed.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Helena asked, knowing already what Myka's response would be without Myka speaking a word.

"No, why?"

"Well you leave the room when you need to change, back in my day women changed freely in front of one another, at least they did in my community" Helena thought for a moment, "you changing elsewhere, is it because of me and my taste?" she finished.

"Times have changed Helena, women or maybe just me are no longer as comfortable around one another or as confident about their appearance as you are." Myka replied ignoring Helena's last question, walking out of the bathroom fully clothed, her brush combing through her wet hair once again. Helena sat up to face the woman.

"I do not see why you are not confident Myka; you are a very beautiful lady."

Myka scoffed and plugged in the hair dryer and straightners , turning the switch on the first, allowing it to half dry her hair and tune out any further speech from Helena. Myka expected Helena to leave but no movement came from her direction. It got to the point where Myka needed to stop drying her hair, unless she wanted to leave it curly. She switched of the heated machine and brushed through her tight ringlets. She grabbed the now scorching straightners and clamped them to her hair, pulling downwards to straighten a length.

"Let me help" suggested Helena stepping forward to take the appliance which seemed more like a torture implement than a thing of help.

"It's ok Helena, I'm fine" Myka retracted her body trying to avoid Helena's touch. Helena stepped back confused.

"Have I offended you sweetie, because I did not mean to, if I have I am awfully sorry"

"No, of course not" Myka responded, not sure of what to say, "Have you packed yet?"

"Well no, but..." Helena stammered, this conversation had not gone as planned. It seemed like Myka was mentally retracting herself further than her body did earlier, she was obviously not used to compliments.

"No buts just do it, please"

Helena sighed realizing that Myka had just repeated what she had said to Pete earlier to get him to leave. "For you Myka, anything", she suddenly felt how Pete looked previously, utterly defeated. Helena took one last moment to look at Myka before following Pete in his depressed exit, turning back just before she reached the door frame, shooting Myka a smile before continuing out.

"Downstairs in 1 hour" Myka yelled out the door, moving to straighten the hair on the other side of her face, "Both of you."


End file.
